The Time I Will Never Forget
by Cheshire Hatter
Summary: The sequal to 'Like A Dream', told from InuYasha's point of veiw. When the group goes out and away, will InuYasha and Kouga meet and admit their feelings? Shonenai. InuxKou. Please review!


_I do not own anyone from InuYasha, sadly. Yadda yadda yadda. This is a shonenai, blah blah, meaning it has guyxguy action, so if you do not like it, then don't read. This is the sequal to 'Like a Dream'. Blah blah blah, review, yadda yadda._

The trees rattled from birds suddently leaving their nest. Altough just animals, they could sense something was coming, something that could turn from good, to bad, to worse. And they didn't want to be apart of it either...

"InuYasha, I already told I'm leaving. I have more exams and I've already missed so much school already."

"Kagome, baka!" InuYasha cried after the leaving girl. "Get back here, dammit!" Of course, being the idiot InuYasha is at times like these, he would soon wished he had just let Kagome go off, and just sit back in a tree muttering to himself that she was a stupid little wench...

Kagome, by this time, had her death glare ready. InuYasha winced back in pain, as she said his most feared word: "InuYasha, oswari!" Alas, Kagome strolled off, with quite a grin on her face too, and jumped down the well. InuYasha picked himself up and started muttering to himself. He stuck out his tounge in the way Kagome had went, and walked to Kaede's hut, where Miroku and Sango seemed to be packing up.

"Ah, InuYasha-sama!" Miroku cried out, "Sango and I are going to take a short visit to her old village, and we'll be back probably when Kagome is. Hope you won't mind being alone."

"Alone?" InuYasha questioned, "Where's the brat Shippou?"

"He's coming with us. Someone has to watch this hentai..." Sango said, but couldn't finish her whole sentance, as Miroku by this time had already placed his hand on her butt. "HOUSHI-SAMA!" she screamed, making birds fly from their nests and other various animals run from the forests, or really to the forest form their current area. InuYasha watched as Sango and Miroku, and Shippou, mounted Kirara and take off. InuYasha's main focus was the large, bright red hand print on Miroku's face though. The others waved and flew off, while his focus was still on Miroku's face. When they were far gone, he shook his head and turned to look at Kaede, who was now standing behind him. She had a shawl over her normal clothes, and a staw hat on her head.

"Are you off too, o-babaa?" InuYasha glared.

"Yes, InuYasha. And while I'm gone, learn some manners. that is no way to treat ye elders." And with that, Kaede mounted her horse and rode off, leaving InuYasha to wonder what he was going to do. He never really had time to himself, and he had always heard Kagome and Sango commenting on how wonderful the hot springs were. He had only been there a few times, but never really got to enjoy.He always had Miroku with him, making his time terrible. With his past of hot springs floating through his head, InuYasha was off.

But, of course InuYasha would not be alone at the hot springs. For, there was something in the trees who was watching his every move... With a small smile, the shadow jumped off to the hot spring where it would soon meet InuYasha, and he had to be ready...

_At the hot spring..._

InuYasha quietly undressed behind a tree by the hot spring. Making sure no one was around, he jumped in so no one would him. Well, that didn't work so well. InuYasha's follower gave a large smile as InuYasha entered the hot spring. Acting like no one was there, the follower dove under water and swam to where InuYasha, acting like he had already been there.

"Kouga!" InuYasha screamed. Kouga quickly turned around to face InuYasha, trying not to smile.

"InuYasha." Kouga replied, with a slight glint in his eye. InuYasha's face started turning red. Secrectly, he had been wanting this. He'd been wanting this for a long time. But why Kouga? He wasn't gay either. At least, he had always thought he loved Kagome or Kikyou... InuYasha had soon noticed Kouga was blushing too. InuYasha smiled, and when Kouga noticed this, he gave a slight grin too. For fear of letting this moment pass, the two drew closer until they could feel each others breath, and drew into a slow kiss. Nothing too big, but something to remember their love by.

_The next week..._

InuYasha sliently dreamed in a tree close to the well. Kagome was coming back today. For the past week, after the hot spring meeting, InuYasha and Kouga had been meeting each other at Kouga's cave, since no one would find the two there. They both would miss their meetings, because the time they could see each other was at night, and that wouldn't work well for them.

"Ah, InuYasha!" Kagome cried out after crawling out of the well. InuYasha looked down at her and jumped down from the tree. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Yeah." InuYasha said, and grabbed Kagome's backpack that she had full of stuff from the 'future'. He searched though it until he found a bag of potato chips. Excitedly, he opened the bag and started munching on them. A sweatdrop formed on the back of Kagome's head. She almost sat him, but he picked up all the stuff he threw about, surprisingly. She smiled. "Did Kaede teach some manners while I was gone?"

"Uh... yeah..." InuYash stammered.

"So, did you have fun without me?" Kagome asked while the two walked to Kaede's village.

InuYasha looked to the sky and replied, "Yes." _You will never know, Kagome_, InuYasha thought, _of the time I will never forget..._

Fin

A/N: Uh, yeah. I couldn't think of an ending. o-o; Gomen ;


End file.
